The Kingdom of Enialk
by Likesboys
Summary: This story is set in an alternate universe where everyone is an elf with different powers. Blaine is the new king of Enialk and is struggling to gain respect from his people. Kurt is a guard at the palace and the only person Blaine has left after the death of his parents and best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**So I never had the intention to write another fanfiction, but then I wrote a short story for my English****class and decided that it would be so much better as a fanfiction for Klaine. So here we are. The first chapter is really just explaining things before the story picks up, so bare with me. There will probably be a lot of mistakes because this story did originally****have other characters with different names, so some things could possibly be screwed up... Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

As Blaine stood over Mercedes's grave, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault that Mercedes died. But he could have prevented it. He could have had her stay at the palace with him rather than letting her go out to recruit for the army.

Mercedes had always been the adventurous type. She never seemed to stay still. Always looking for her next dangerous escapade. Never knowing if she would come back. But never caring either.

Blaine watched as they lowered his best friend into the ground, thinking that Mercedes would jump up and declare to everyone that it was just another one of her terrible pranks.

Blaine studied his friend, trying to memorize how she looked before he never got to see her again. Her long black hair was still in the tangled mess of a braid that she had done that morning. Her pointed ears sticking out through the hair. Her chocolate eyes were shut, but Blaine would always remember how they looked. Dark brown, and filled with mischief.

Despite feeling guilty, Blaine didn't feel sad. He knew that Mercedes would be back, just not in the same way. Blaine wasn't sure if he would ever see her again, even in her new form. But the knowledge that Mercedes spirit would live on was enough. That's the way things happened in the kingdom of Enialk.

When elves die, they always came back as the creature they chose before they died. This was how they built their army. When the guards die, they almost always came back as enormous ducks to serve in the army.

Mercedes had chosen to come back as a hummingbird. Claiming that they were the only acceptable birds on the planet, and that all other birds were filthy and out for blood.

Blaine had only been the King for a little while, and was still trying to get the hang of it. It didn't help that the whole kingdom, including his royal advisers, seemed to think him unfit to be king.

He couldn't say he disagreed.

Blaine had been raised knowing that as soon as his 18th birthday came, he would have to take over the kingdom. He just didn't expect it to come up so fast. It was as if his whole life was flipped upside down. Even though he knew exactly what was going to happen, nothing could have prepared him for the devastation that came with losing his parents.

He knew that it shouldn't have hurt so much. After all, he had his whole life to prepare for it. But it had always felt that it was too far in the future to worry about. So he never dwelt on it for too long.

His father, Andrew, and his mother, Julia, had been the only family he had. And they were gone. Blaine was left to rule Enialk, the kingdom of the Elves, by himself. He had always thought that he would get through it with Mercedes help, but things hadn't gone as planned.

From the day he was old enough to walk, he had known what his future would look like. When he turned 18, Andrew and Julia would take off their immortality rings, and pass them down to him.

Without the rings to keep them alive, they would both die peacefully within the next hour. Even though they were elves, they wouldn't come back. Once royals died, they couldn't come back. Instead they became the gods that the elves worshiped.

Once his parents were gone, Blaine would slide the rings onto his finger, where they would weld together to make one until Blaine got married, and he too went through the same process.

This is a process that had happened only three other times in the past.

There had only been three previous pairs of monarchs in the kingdom of Enialk since the beginning of its history. The elven rulers rarely wanted to have children, knowing that one day they would have to pass the ring on, and that would be the end of them. So they would wait for thousands of years until the loneliness wearing on them from day to day became too great, and they would give in to the need of having a family of their own. That was how it had gone for thousands of years.

Blaine had been taught to deal with this, but he was also under the impression that Mercedes would be at his side throughout everything.

When the ceremony ended, Blaine was escorted back to the palace where he would continue learning to rule a whole nation.

The palace, just as the rest of the homes in the kingdom, was made out of a tree with vines, colorful flowers, and leaves twisting around it. The only thing that differentiated the palace from the homes was the size. The palace was the biggest landmark in the entire kingdom. It reached up further than the eye could see, and stretched wider than imaginable. The top of the tree was covered in thousands of lush green leaves. The trunk was a rich dark brown color with a spiral staircase carved all the way to the top, leading up into the main part of the castle.

The palace used to feel like a home to Blaine. This was the place where he grew up. The place that held his most treasured memories of running around the escape tunnels with Mercedes to find shortcuts to the kitchen where they would steal the food and confuse the kitchen maids. The place where he had met Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this chapter picks up right where the other one left off. It has a little interaction between Klaine, but not as much as originally planned. It was going to be a lot longer but I had to make some adjustments. As I said before, please ignore any mistakes that may be in here (its not edited much at all...)**

**Enjoy :)**

Kurt was a young guard in training when they had met. They had been around 12 years old, and their friendship was sparked right away.

Blaine and Mercedes had been scoping out a tunnel they hadn't been down before when they took a wrong turn, and ended up crashing into a young boy coming down the in the hallway that connected to the guards quarters.

Blaine, who was still learning to control his newly discovered powers, yelped and threw his hands out in front of him. A sharp gust of wind sent the boy spiraling to the ground. Blaine quickly went to the boy to try to help him up, only succeeding in shooting him directly in the face with a stream of high-pressure water.

He pulled back in dismay, drawing his hands to his body and began apologizing profusely.

"Oh for Andrew's sake!" He cursed. "I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to do that, you just scared me and I am still learning how to use my powers. You see, I only just got them not even a whole two weeks ago and my mom said that it can take months to learn how to use them properly, and sometimes when I get surprised I accidentally end up doing something like that where I throw someone across the room, or send a tidal wave into their face. I've even set someone's hair on fire, then tried to extinguish it, but ended up tangling them up in vines and my mom had to get him out of it, while he was still on fire! That's why I haven't been allowed around many people since my powers began to develop. I'm sure you understand what that's like cause you're going to be a knight and knights have two elements, but you already know this and-"

Blaine realized that he had been rambling for almost a whole minute and cut himself off before he could embarrass himself further. He turned around to see Mercedes bent over herself snorting obnoxiously into her hand.

Blaine turned back to the boy who was now sitting up and looking at him with an expression of amusement and bafflement on his face. He squared his shoulders and tried to ignore his burning cheeks. He cleared his throat and made his way over to where the boy was picking himself up off the ground.

The boy straightened himself out and looked at him in awe. "You're Prince Blaine." He stated, shocked.

Blaine internally sighed. Anywhere he went he would always be recognized as the prince. Which, made sense. He was very recognizable after all. He was known as one of the most handsome elves in the kingdom with his dark curly hair that just almost covered his ears, and intelligent hazel eyes. He was royal by blood, but also by image.

"I am." Blaine held a hand out for him to shake and introduced himself. "And you are?"

"My name is Kurt."

Kurt, at the time, had been a scrawny young boy with shaggy chestnut hair and eyes that seemed to be different shades of both green and blue at the same time. He was adorned in the grey training clothes that the guards were required to wear, but they were much too large on him.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kurt, albeit quite embarrassing, but we must be going now so if you'll excuse us-" Blaine said as he began walking back down the hall they had come from.

Mercedes grabbed his arm to hold him in place. "Do you want to come with us?" She asked Kurt.

"Come with you? But… I have training to do and…" He stuttered, taken aback.

"Oh come on. There are like a billion guards in training. No one will even notice you're gone."

Mercedes grabbed his arm in her free hand and began dragging both Kurt and Blaine down the hallway.

That was where the friendship had started. Since then, the three of them were inseparable. They would go around reeking havoc in the palace wherever they could.

Now however, they had both grown up. Kurt was no longer the pale, gangly boy he had met that day. He was taller and more filled out. He had defined cheekbones, and was more toned from working the laborious schedule of a knight. Blaine himself had much more control over his powers, and his rambling problem.

It had taken him awhile to master both of those skills, but with a lot of time and practice, he got them down. It was known to be harder for royals to control their power because they had so much more of it.

Every elf was born with only one or two powers. Those powers could be any of the elements such as earth, fire, water, or wind. Royals however, had all four. Usually the guards were the only ones that had more than one power. That's why they were chosen to protect the palace.

Blaine and Kurt had grown closer every day. So close, that some may say they were beginning to fall in love. Acceptance of same sex relationships had come a long way in Enialk, and they were much more common than before. However, they never had time to explore their budding romance any further. They began to grow apart as their responsibilities became too much to have time for each other.

That started happening a little less than a year ago when Blaine began to prepare to take over the throne.

He missed Kurt more than he would like to admit, and now that Mercedes and his parents were gone, he felt like he didn't have anyone.

Here in the place where he always felt the safest, and loved, was now the place where he felt the most alone.

He knew it was his fault that he had no one. He used to be so social when he was younger, but as time went on, he started to retreat into himself more and got buried in the work that comes with running a kingdom.

Blaine wanted to be a good King but everyone seemed to already have a preconceived idea of what kind of King he was and didn't give him the time of day to let him correct them.

Even his royal advisers, the people who were supposed to be helping him out along the way, seemed to have given up hope on him. Any ideas Blaine had were shot down quickly by the council without them hearing the whole thing.

He couldn't figure out what was going wrong. He was trying his hardest to do everything right, but his people seemed to think it was wrong. It was as if everything he did, every decision he made, he was being compared to his parents. As they were so beloved by the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so we actually have some much over due Kurt and Blaine ****interaction**** in this one! Whoop whoop! Also, I didn't have anyone look over this chapter so please forgive the mistakes;P**

Blaine was brought back to the present when he felt something grab onto his pant leg and tug. He looked down to find a small elfin child looking up at him, clutching the material on his leg.

The guards started to move in to extract the girl from the king, but Blaine held up his hand to signal that it was okay. He bent down to the girls level and smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

The little girl looked shyly at the ground as she answered, "Redina."

"Redina, that's a beautiful name." The girl looked at Blaine and gave a timid smile.

Sue, one of Blaine's advisers, cleared her throat to signal that it was time to go.

Blaine swallowed his annoyance with the woman. He had never liked her. "It was nice meeting you Redina, but that grumpy old lady over there is telling me that it's time for me to go," He whispered loud enough for Sue to hear, making Redina giggle shyly.

Blaine stood up and shot a scathing look in Sues direction. She had the decency to look chastised as she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

With a small wave in Redina's direction, Blaine continued on to the palace.

"Wait!" Redinas voice came from behind him.

Blaine stopped and turned around to see the little girl running towards him.

"I have to tell you something!" Redina said as she caught up.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, ignoring the look Sue gave him.

Redina tugged on his hand until Blaine was once again at eye level with her. "My mom is really sick," she said quietly with tears forming in her eyes. "She started feeling ill a couple weeks ago, but has been getting worse."

Blaine didn't know what to say. For all she knew, Redina's mother could just have the common cold, and it was just being exaggerated by the young elf.

"It's not only her either," Redina continued. "People all over the village are getting the same thing. A lot of people have already died."

This caught Blaine's attention. "People are dying? Why wasn't I told of this?" He demanded, whirling around to face Sue.

"You never asked, Your Majesty." She said the words with such disdain that Blaine was taken aback.

"I never asked?" His voice was beginning to rise. "I shouldn't have to ask. The reason I have you and the rest of my court is so I can be informed of the happenings of my kingdom. If I am not being told when something major is going on, I'm not sure why I keep any of you around." He finished in a stone cold voice.

Blaine turned back to Redina, who was still crying. "Redina, thank you for telling me. I will do everything I can to find out what's going on, and fix it."

Redina nodded, but still looked troubled.

"Here," Blaine said, holding out his hand.

From the center of his palm, grew a beautiful purple rose. He gave it to Redina, and took satisfaction in the look of wonderment and joy on her face.

"You better be getting home now. Tell your mom that I said I hope she feels better."

Redina nodded and hurried off, excited to show her flower to her family.

Blaine turned to his counselors. "We're going back to the palace, and you're going to tell me everything you know about this sickness. And I need one of you to call for the barons over the cities. Have them at the palace as soon as possible."

Nobody moved. They stood there staring as if Blaine had grown another head. They clearly weren't used to him giving demands, and they didn't look like they were planning on following.

Blaine had to calm down. He could feel himself starting to lose control. The grass and vines surrounding the path began to grow, the wind blowing fiercely.

He took a deep breath and calmed slightly. It wouldn't look good if the King lost control in the middle of the village as his people watched on.

"Lets go," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

They resumed their walk back to the palace, Blaine in the middle of the loose circle of knights.

As they walked, Blaine noticed the lack of people in the streets. Usually the roads were bustling with elves going about their business. Now, the streets were almost empty. There were only a few stragglers, but they looked like they were closing their shops, ready to go home.

"Where is everyone?" Blaine asked to no one in particular.

No one answered him. He had just about enough of this disrespect. Normal elves shouldn't be treated this way, much less the king. He was just about to let them know that he wouldn't tolerate it anymore when someone spoke.

"A lot of them are ill, or taking care of sick loved ones" said a voice that Blaine would recognize anywhere.

He almost stopped walking as he turned to the guard on his left. "Kurt?" He asked in astonishment. He hadn't even known that he was with his small group of guards.

He glanced at him without turning his head. "Hi," he said with a small grin.

Blaine just gaped at him and slowed down. "How long have you been here? I didn't even notice you!"

"You never do," he tried to smile, but it was pained.

Blaine opened his mouth to deny that, but he knew that it was true. He had seen him only a few times in the last year, and that was only in passing. He was just too busy. It was hard for him to even find time to sleep.

"Kurt…" He started

"Its fine, really. I know you've been busy," he said with a weak smile.

The fell into an uncomfortable silence, Blaine noticed the grief in his eyes. Kurt, like Blaine, had just buried his best friend. And similar to him, Kurt also didn't have family to lean back on.

From a young age, he had been alone. His parents had given him to the palace to look after shortly after he was born. A child born with more than one power were almost always given to the palace to become knights. It wasn't a rule that elves had to give up their children, but it was expected. The few people that didn't were seen as ungrateful to their kingdom and were shunned by their neighbors.

This was how most of the guards had started working at the palace. They almost all had been abandoned.

Kurt was no exception.

Kurt's parents Burt and Elizabeth had tried to deny the fact that Kurt was born with more than one power for as long as they could, but they knew that they couldn't hide it for long. Kurt of course could always go back and visit his parents, but by the time he was ready to forgive them for making him leave, his mother had passed away. Kurt was devastated and furious at himself for not going home sooner. He lost the chance to say goodbye to his mom, and would never forgive himself for letting her die thinking that her son hated her.

Kurt would occasionally visit his father, but he was a shell of the man he once was after losing his son and his wife. Kurt lost both of his parents the day that Elizabeth died. He was alone.

Blaine never even thought about what would happen to Kurt when Mercedes died. He was stuck worrying about what he would do. But now, staring Kurt in the face, his eyes showing the sorrow he was trying to hide, he realized that they were in a more similar situation than she thought.

Mercedes had been both of their best friends. When he wasn't with Blaine, she was with Kurt. Mercedes had never been too busy for her friends in spite of her hectic schedule.

Blaine wished he could say the same. But he had failed as a friend.

"It's not okay." he broke through the silence.

Kurt turned to him. "What?"

"The fact that I abandoned you. Both of you. The only reason Mercedes and I stayed close was because she was a force of nature that refused to be ignored." They both shared knowing grins at that.

"Blaine, really. I get it. It can't be easy ruling a whole kingdom by yourself, and from the looks of it you haven't had a lot of help." He said as he looked at Sue, walking at the head of the group.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I didn't even know about this sickness that is supposedly going around. How long has that been going on anyway?"

"A few weeks. I'm honestly surprised you didn't know."

"How could I have known if no one in my court is doing their job," he said, not even trying to keep his voice low.

"Why do you even keep them around? Couldn't you get elves that are more… Accepting of you?"

"At this point I'm not sure if there _are_ any elves that accept me as their king. And I can't even imagine kicking out all of my advisors and having to find new ones while everything is still so hectic." Blaine said bitterly.

"They'll get used to you soon I'm sure." Kurt reassured him. "Or maybe they won't. Who knows. Maybe you'll go through your whole serving period having subjects that hate you and reject everything you say until you are faced with an inevitable rebellion that ends with them winning and stealing the throne from right under your nose." He teased casually.

Blaine scoffed and summoned a root from the ground to trip him.

Kurt, who was chuckling at his own joke, didn't notice the root. He took another step and stumbled over the offending branch. He tripped so suddenly that even with all of his fast knightly reflexes he couldn't catch himself. Blaine, expecting his tumble to the ground, lifted Kurt back up to an upright position with a gust of wind.

Kurt, who was usually graceful compared to Blaine, continued to trip over his feet, until he came to a stop.

The guards surrounding them were failing to hide their smiles and laughter. Blaine however, was unable to stop laughing. Hee was bent over himself wheezing harder than ever. He would straighten up, only to bend back over and laugh some more.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little with him. He hadn't even seen him smile much in the last few months, and this was a nice break from the expressionless faces he had gotten used to. It was like the wall hiding his emotions had finally broken.

Blaine was finally calmed down enough to straighten up and wipe away the tears of laughter that had formed in his eyes. He looked back at Kurt and cheekily smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and retaliated with a small blast of wind of his own, making Blaine stumble.

The rest of the trip continued in the same manner. They tripped and shoved one another the whole way back, acting like children. It was the first time in almost a year that Blaine laughed so hard, or had this much fun. His stomach was hurting from laughing and her cheeks were stained with dried tears. Kurt was in the same state.

The previously somber mood from the burial had lifted, and everyone was in high spirits. Sue was a different story. She was getting increasingly agitated, sending warning looks at the two of them.

By the time they got to the top of the spiral staircase they had all calmed down significantly. The discussion that was to be held with the barons was looming ahead of them like a dark cloud, halting their laughter.

It would be awhile until everyone arrived, but Blaine had to prepare. He dismissed the guards and set off down the hallway to get ready for their impending arrival.

"Blaine, wait," Kurt stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun today. I haven't seen you laugh like that in ages."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if I woke up with abs tomorrow, that's for sure." He grinned up at Kurt.

"We should spend more time together. I miss you." Kurt said, almost whispering.

Blaine blushed, suddenly finding the ground fascinating. "I miss you too," he replied.

Kurt looked at him, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes. "Have dinner with me tomorrow. Or breakfast, or lunch, whatever works best for you." He said excitedly.

Blaine's smile fell. "Kurt, I don't think I can. I just have so much to do and I-"

"Please," he begged, grabbing his hand. "That is what you kept telling me before we stopped talking, and look where it got us. Barely speaking other than a quick _hello _when we pass each other in the halls. I don't want that to happen again. Please, just one hour of your time is all I ask," he pleaded.

Blaine was taken aback by the desperation on his face. He suspected Kurt was lonely, but didn't realize how deep it went.

"I…" he hesitated at the heart wrenching look of discouragement and sadness on Kurt's face. A look that he decided he never wanted to be the cause of again. "Dinner sounds wonderful," he finished, squeezing his hand.

The look of triumph on his face put all of her worries to rest. "Yes!" he shouted. "I promise you won't regret this."

Blaine laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'll hold you to that promise," he teased. "But for now I really have to go."

"Right, I guess I'll see you later then," Kurt said, releasing his hand.

"I guess you will."

They turned around and headed down the opposite sides of the hallway, both of them looking forward to the next day already.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter doesn't have any interaction between Kurt and Blaine, and I'm sorry! But it was necessary because I had to introduce some other characters. Speaking of, the characters I have included are from Glee, but I had to change their appearances and personalities a little bit to fit in with the story. Sorry if this bothers anyone (it bothers me too) but I had to... **

**Ps. this is not my favorite chapter, and my writing is something to be desired. So yes, I am aware that it is garbage. **

**Anyway, on with the story! **

Blaine's joy over his conversation with Kurt didn't last much longer. Soon after, he was swept away to get ready for the coming of the barons.

The barons were the people that were in charge of the many cities in Enialk. Their jobs involved keeping things regulated and reporting back to the queen at the end of the month about the wellbeing of their area.

If the things that Blaine had heard were true, the barons have clearly not been doing the job of reporting back on important events.

He had spoken to Sue after he left Kurt, and was informed that this sickness appeared in the city of Egaruoc months ago, and had been spreading rapidly since then.

Egaruoc was the furthest city away from the Capital of Enialk, which meant that the sickness is spreading fast. Kaofsky was the lord over Engaruoc. He was a tall, broad elfin man who adorned himself in the most luxurious and expensive robes and jewelry. He had plain brown hair cropped close to his head, and glowing orange eyes to match his fire element.

Karofsky was known to be a very friendly and flamboyant man, but he was also heard to turn in the blink of an eye. He was a congenial man until someone provoked him. Which happened to be a regular occurrence.

Blaine had met him only once before when he was a young elf. His first impression of him was one of amusement. He waltzed into the room with a wide friendly smile in place and greeted Blaine and his mother with exaggerated kisses on both cheeks. He would have never been able to see the anger brewing underneath. That is of course, until one day he had seen Karofsky snap at a serving girl, not much older than himself, for giving him a meal that was not cooked up to his standards.

It was only the first time Blaine had met him. He was there along with all of the other barons for the annual meeting held to discuss the needs of the kingdom. Blaine had just turned eight a few weeks earlier and was to sit in on the meeting to start his training. They were seated around the tree root table when the food was brought in.

Everyone had just arrived and were settling in and having a good time before the meeting started when a shout cut through the noise.

"What is this!" Karofsky hollered.

The serving girl, who was not allowed to directly address her superiors, could do nothing but stand there looking frightened.

"Do you see this, girl?" He demanded, pointing down to his plate. "This meat is not cooked all the way through. Are you trying to poison me? Is that what's happening?"

The girl was looking more nervous by the second. "No, no of course not-"

Karofsky cut her off with a slap.

The room went completely still as the girl stood there holding her cheek with a pained expression.

Andrew stood slowly and broke the quiet. "You may leave," he said with a wave toward the serving girl. "Lord Karofsky, I don't know how you treat your wait staff, but that is _not _how we do it here," he reprimanded sharply.

Karofsky immediately put on a guilty face and began apologizing. "Oh, of course, your grace. I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to cause such a scene. I can assure you it won't happen again, Sir."

Andrew sighed and sat down slowly. "Good, now let's get started."

Blaine however, couldn't find it in himself to drop it too easily. He quietly stood and made his way out the door to check on the girl.

He found her just outside the door leaning on the wall still holding her face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as she took a hesitant step forward.

The girl jumped at the sound of her voice. "Y-yes I'm fine," she stuttered.

"Here, let me see it."

The girl drew back, but gave in, knowing she couldn't deny the prince. She took her hands away from her face and Blaine gasped.

All around her eye, and around her cheek, there was an angry red and purple bruise. "That must have been a pretty hard slap," Blaine commented softly.

The girl let out an unflattering snort and nodded. "Yeah, I think he had at least six rings on one hand."

She still seemed to be in pain, but she didn't even shed one tear.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise."

Blaine didn't look like he bought it, but the girl clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"What's your name?"

"Mercedes," she said.

"Well Mercedes, I say that we get back at Karofsky. What do you say?"

Mercedes looked at the prince in shock, but there was no way she could resist any form of mischief. "What do you have in mind?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

That night, Karofsky found his luxurious clothing scattered around his chambers in different piles. Some were soaked through, and tied to the ground with vines, while others were burned beyond recovery.

Mercedes had gotten a bit carried away.

Ever since Blaine had seen that violent display, any respect he had for Karofsky was replaced with wariness and trepidation.

He was not looking forward to this meeting.

Blaine didn't have much more time to dwell on this, as his guests were starting to arrive. Blaine was waiting to greet them on the landing strip at the top of the palace.

He could see three of the four barons on the backs of the ducks in the distance making their way over at a breakneck speed.

They landed one by one, too close to Blaine for comfort. Blaine had never trusted ducks.

Quin, Mike, and Rachel slid off the back of the ducks and made to greet Blaine.

Rachel made it to her first and pulled her into a firm handshake. "How are you, Your Majesty?" She asked politely.

"Just fine, thank you," Blaine smiled kindly.

Rachel was in charge of the city Frocse. She was a short woman with brown hair pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head. She had striking blue eyes and a beautiful smile. She wore an elegant silky blue dress to represent her element of water.

Next came Quin, the ruler over the city Eitob. Blaine was brought into a warm embrace by the woman. Quin was only slightly older than himself. She had always seemed like an older sister to him growing up. She had long blond hair threaded with green that tumbled down her back, reaching just past her shoulder blades. She was adorned in an emerald green dress that matched her eyes, and her element of earth.

Blaine was greeted next by Mike, the baron over the city of Redor. He had black messy hair that fell over his forehead in slight waves, and a slim figure that he covered in baggy grey clothing, and intelligent silver eyes. His element was wind.

All that was left to do was wait for Karofsky. He had the longest way to come, so it made sense that he was late for every event, but it was quite irritating to Blaine that he didn't even make an effort.

It was almost three hours when he finally arrived. At this point, everyone was just as put out as Blaine. Karofdsky didn't even acknowledge their annoyed expressions as he threw open the doors in a dramatic manner and announced his arrival.

"The fun has arrived my friends! What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road, I've got things to do," he joked "Oh Blaine, my dear! How are you? It's been _months_ darling, how are you holding up?"

Blaine accepted his hug with a tight smile. "All is well, Lord Karofsky. You are well too, I hope?

"Oh most definitely! I have been having the best of summers. I was actually in the middle of a massage when I got your message, and I couldn't just leave right in the middle, so I told the masseuse to hurry so I could be here as soon as possible."

The members of the council just looked at him in displeasure.

"Oh, I'm only joking!" He told the impatient elves. "I came as soon as I could. Now, what have we been talking about? Catch me up, will you?"

"Well," Blaine started. "We've been discussing the sickness that has been spreading throughout the entire kingdom-"

"Ah yes. That pesky illness. I've already lost a lot of great knights to it." Karofsky said, with the exaggerated motion wiping away a fake tear.

Blaine was almost on his last nerve. He didn't understand how Karofsky could be treating such a serious matter as if it were a game. "My question is, why haven't I been told about any of this?" He asked coldly.

Quin, Rachel, and Mike were stunned that Blaine hadn't heard anything. "My King, I can assure you that I sent word to the palace as soon as I realized what was going on. I don't know what you mean," Mike responded.

Quin and Rachel nodded in agreement.

Blaine looked to Karofsky for confirmation. He looked up from inspecting his nails. "Oh, of course, I sent word as well, my king. It seems to me it is not our problem, as much as it is yours."

"I see," He said stiffly. He noticed something was off about Karofsky. It certainly wasn't his clothes or attitude. Those were very much the same. It was his eyes. Instead of the glowing orange, they were a dark color. Almost black.

This was unusual. An elf's eye color never changes, and most certainly not the royals or barons eyes. Their eyes were a representation of the elements. They were almost always the only elves that had eyes matching their element. That was how the barons were picked. They must have enough power to be the spokesperson for the people of that element. Their eyes were a teller of such power. They were never supposed to change. But Yiskaforaks had.

It looked like no one else had noticed the change, and Blaine didn't want to draw attention away from the task at hand. So he made a note to speak to him before they left.

"I need you all to tell me everything you can about this sickness. How many have been lost to it, how fast it's spreading, the survival rate, and most importantly, if there is a cure."

They spent hours in the council room going through the statistics of every area of the kingdom. Eventually, there was not much else to say on the topic and Baine decided it was time for them to go back to their respective homes.

"It has gotten late, and I am sorry I have taken so much of your time, but this has become an issue bigger than I think any of us realized. We need to find a cure. All of you are to direct every medical expert that you know of to find a cure. This is our main focus as a kingdom now, and until we have successfully found a way to prevent it from spreading, or stopped it completely, we will not stop." Baine stated firmly.

The council nodded in understanding, finally feeling more at peace then they had since this plague had appeared.

As they left, Blaine said goodbye with the promise to be in contact with them.

Before Karofsky could leave, Blaine pulled him aside.

"May I speak with you for a minute?"

Karofsky sighed dramatically. "I suppose. What is so important that you would keep me later for? Couldn't it wait until I've had a chance to change into my evening clothes?"

Blaine blinked, taken aback by his petulance.

"I'm only joking!" Karofsky laughed. "Oh your face, it was priceless!"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry it's been a long day." Blaine apologized. But he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't completely a joke.

"What was it you said you need to talk about?" He smiled.

"Well, I noticed that there was something different about your eyes during the meeting, and I was wondering if you were feeling alright…" Blaine drifted off when he noticed the playfulness instantly disappear from his face.

"Of course I'm alright. Don't be daft, child." He snapped.

Blaine didn't know what to do about the abrupt change in his tone. "I… I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"Well don't assume anything. It is none of your business."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

The anger slowly faded away at her words. "No, I'm sorry. As you said, it's been a long day. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. My apologies, my king."

"Apology accepted. I understand the stress of today, I should let you get home, you have a long journey ahead of you."

"You should get some rest as well Your Majesty. If I understand correctly you buried a friend today. That is never easy."

"Yes, yes I did."

"My condolences," he said without sincerity.

"Thank you."

Karofsky nodded and mounted his duck. "Goodnight, Blaine," he said before he took off.

Blaine watched him until he was no longer in sight. Something was off about him. Not just his eye color, it was something else, and Blaine was determined to find out what


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, I just seemed to have forgotten that I am in the middle of writing a story... I don't even know how many people are even reading this, so maybe I'm just writing a story for no one, which is cool. That means that I haven't disappointed anyone with my lack of posting! (Not that it's disappointing because my writing is garbage). Anyway, that's enough self-deprecation for now.**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine was pacing his room the next evening as thoughts of the rapidly spreading sickness, Karofsky's odd behavior, and his dinner with Kurt, swirled around in his head. He'd been having trouble focusing all day and had barely gotten anything done.

He considered canceling his dinner with Kurt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it knowing how disappointed Kurt would be with him. And he had already disappointed enough people in his lifetime.

With that in mind, he opened his chamber doors and began the walk to the dining room to meet Kurt.

He took a deep breath before entering the room and lifted his chin up high. Kurt was standing by the window looking out to the deserted town square when Blaine came in. Kurt turned to look at him and his previously solemn face lit up with a smile.

"You're here," he said, sounding surprised.

"I said I would be, didn't I?" Blaine questioned, walking over to the place set for him at the table.

Kurt rushed over to pull out his chair before he could do it himself. "Well yes, but I know how busy you are, and I wondered if you had forgotten. I wouldn't be shocked if that were the case. You always were somewhat of a goldfish," Kurt teased him.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt as he pushed his chair in. "Anyway, is everything alright?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him questioningly as he sat in his own chair. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed like you had a lot on your mind when you came in here. Not to mention you were 15 minutes late," he stated simply.

Blaine was surprised at how well Kurt could still read him. He liked to pride himself on being able to hide his feelings, and Kurt could see through the facade like it was nothing.

"I just have a lot going on right now, that's all," he said, beginning to feel overwhelmed with how much he wanted to be able to tell someone about everything he had on her mind.

"Anything I can help with? You know you can talk to me about it, right?" Kurt said, about to reach across the table to take his hand, but thinking better of it at the last second.

Blaine nodded. He wanted so badly to have someone to confide in. He felt like he was going insane without Mercedes to talk to. He knew that if there was one person he could always count on, it was Kurt. He just hadn't really talked to him in so long, he was finding it difficult now. But Kurt was the only one he had left, and he was going to make the most of it.

"There is just so much going on with the sickness, and no one is telling me anything, and there is definitely something weird going on with Karofsky, but he snapped at me and left before I could get anything out of him. And I really don't have time to have dinner with you tonight, especially because I got absolutely nothing done today when there is just _so much _that I have to do! But here I am anyway because I don't want to lose the only person I have left by being too selfish to make time for them," Blaine said in one breath.

Kurt was quiet as he took in everything Blaine said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dumped all of that on you like that. I just haven't been able to really talk to anyone since Mercedes passed," Blaine said apologetically.

"No, it's okay. I just thought it would take a lot more convincing on my part to get you to talk. And I certainly wasn't expecting that much!" Kurt smiled. "Don't get me wrong," he went on, seeing Blaine's embarrassed expression. "I'm really happy you are talking. It's been a while since the last episode of 'Blaines can't stop talking'. I missed it."

"Thank you for your words of encouragement, Kurt. They mean a lot," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Hey," Kurt said, giving in to the urge to take his hand. "I need you to know that you won't lose me for not showing up to dinner. I understand that you have a lot going on right now. I just want to help you."

Blaine felt a flood of relief at his words. He felt reassured knowing that Kurt was still on his side. That he would help him figure everything out. "Thank you," he said.

Kurt sat back, satisfied with his answer. "Now, tell me about what's going on with Karofsky?"

"Well, as you know I had all of the barons over for a council yesterday," Kurt nodded. "And he looked slightly different to me and I couldn't figure out why. Until I looked closer and noticed that his eyes weren't orange like they were supposed to be. They were almost black." he looked at Kurt expecting him to look as confused as he felt, but he wore an expression of understanding on his face.

"Do you not know what that means?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I don't! That's why I'm so confused!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine," Kurt said gravely. "Karofsky is dying."

Blaine sat there, feeling even more confused than before. "What do you mean he's dying? How could you possibly know that?"

"That is one of the last symptoms of the sickness," Kurt explained.

Blaine was stunned at the news. "Why didn't he say anything? He couldn't possibly be running Egarouc with the same illness that is killing everyone else!"

Kurt nodded, perplexed. "Especially not at the stage of the illness he is at. That is one of the last symptoms before death. He shouldn't even be able to get out of bed at this point."

"Then how did he fly all the way here just yesterday?"

"It must have something to do with his powers being at a higher level than most. He is stronger than most other elves are, so it must be taking longer for the illness to take him."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Blaine asks angrily. "Did he just think that he would miraculously heal and all would be well again? Or maybe he was just planning to die and not let me know what was happening until the news of his death reached me much later when I would realize that the elves in his city have gone without a baron for months? I swear they don't tell me anything just to make me angry!"

"Blaine calm down, it may not be as bad as you're thinking," Kurt said, trying to calm Blaine's racing mind. "Maybe he thinks he's getting better and didn't want to concern you for no reason."

"Oh, right," he laughed bitterly. "Karofsky cares enough about me to not want me to worry about him, you're right."

Kurt sighed. There was no use trying to calm him down when he was like this.

"I have to talk to Sue. Chances are, she knew about this too but doesn't respect me enough as _her queen _to tell me the things that just _might _be important," he ranted, standing up and heading towards the door.

"But," Kurt trailed off quietly, standing up.

Blaine turned to see Kurt's hurt expression. "I really am sorry Kurt," he said, looking genuinely upset. "I hate to cut this short, but this is really important. We can reschedule for another time right?"

"Yeah, that's okay. I get it," he said, standing, not looking up.

Blaine sighed and walked over to him. "Kurt, I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I know that this was supposed to be a nice dinner for us to catch up, and instead, I just complained to you the whole time and now I'm storming out to go yell at Sue. I'm a horrible person aren't I?"

"Well…" Kurt said, teasingly.

"Oh shut up," Blaine said, shoving him lightly. "I am sorry."

"I know. It's okay, really."

"It's not, but thank you for understanding," Blaine said, reaching up to hug him, shocking Kurt and himself with the foreign gesture. Just as he was about to lower his arms in embarrassment, Kurt pulled him into his arms in a tight embrace.

They stood there holding each other for longer than was probably appropriate, but neither of them wanted to let go.

"I'll talk to you later then," Blaine said, pulling away, feeling flustered.

"Good luck Blaine," Kurt said with a small smile, giving Blaine a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I don't need luck. I'm the King." Blaine said sassily. But he knew better than anyone that he would need all the luck she could get.

* * *

"Sue," Blaine said icily as he walked into her study. "I need to speak with you."

Sue briefly looked up from the paperwork on her desk. "Can it wait? I'm busy," she said dryly.

Blaine took a deep calming breath to stop himself from losing control. "No, it cannot wait. This is a serious matter."

Sue waved her hand, as if to say 'continue' and looked back down at the papers on her desk.

"I recently found out that Karofsky has contracted the plague that's been going around, and I wondered if you knew anything about this," he got straight to the point.

Sue froze where she was absentmindedly flipping through the files. She looked Blaine in the face for the first time since he entered the room. "Where did you hear about this?"

"So you did know about it then," Blaine nodded knowingly.

"Of course I knew about it. The only reason you didn't was because you are much too foolish to notice anything important," she said, not noticing Blaine's growing anger. "That is also why I never even thought to inform you of Lord Karofsky's condition. I know you, and I know that you wouldn't know what to do when faced with a situation like this, so I simply didn't say anything," she stood up from the desk and looked at him as if she were speaking to a young child. "You should stop trying to involve yourself in adult matters that have no place for a child such as yourself. I don't know why you think-"

"I am not a child," Blaine said with clenched teeth.

Silence fell upon the room as Blaine stood firmly in front of Sue. Sue said nothing, but began to chuckle softly under her breath until she was fully laughing.

Laughing at him.

"You," she struggled to get the words out. "You really believe that don't you? That you're some powerful ruler. I hate to break it to you, but you're not. You may dress like a king, and walk and talk like a king, but when it comes down to it, it's just an elaborate game of pretend, isn't it? What have you ever done for the betterment of this kingdom as king? The answer is nothing. You have done nothing because the truth is, plain and simple, you _are _a child, Blaine. Andrew and Julia never should have passed on the rings to you. You weren't ready, and I'm afraid you never will be. I fear that your parents made the worst mistake by handing you the reins to the kingdom. All you will do is drag it down with you until it is nothing but dust-"

Sue suddenly found herself roughly pinned several feet above the ground against the wall with the harsh and unforgiving wind. She was thrown so violently the oak wall behind her was cracked and splintered.

Blaine stood where he had been before with his hand outstretched, holding her there. His voice was sharp and cold as he spoke. "My parent's biggest mistake was not allowing me my birthright to be king of this kingdom, it was allowing you, the scum of the earth, into our home. You think that because my parents are gone, you have all the power now? That you can control me? Make me believe that I am nothing? _You're wrong." _

As she spoke, the pressure holding Nilorac to the wall increased until he was fighting for every breath. "I am your King. You hold no power over me or my kingdom. All you have done is treat me like a toddler, and I will not take it anymore. I have put up with you for so long, and I am beginning to wonder why that is. After all, I am the one with the authority here. You better get that through your inflated head and let me do my job. If not, I will have no choice but to permanently terminate you from your job here at the palace. Do I make myself clear?"

Sue nodded as best she could from her position. "Yes your majesty," she choked.

Blaine released her, feeling he had made his point, and she fell heavily to the ground. He spun around on his heal and left Sue gasping for air.

* * *

Lord Karofsky,

The king knows about your illness. It is not long until he finds out about our plan too. I suggest you put it in motion as quickly as possible. Prepare the army. Your time is running out. -Sue


	6. Chapter 6

**I just noticed some really stupid mistakes and I had to fix them. Blaine is not a girl, but for some reason, I kept typing in "her" instead of his. I really hope I caught all of them. If not, sorry for the confusion. **

Blaine was awoken suddenly by a loud banging on his door. He sat up quickly and cautiously made his way to the door.

He couldn't even fathom who would be banging on his door at this time in the morning. And he was not happy whoever it was. This had been the first time he had gotten any real rest since the day of his confrontation with Sue. His guilt and worry had been eating at his for the last couple of nights.

He didn't feel guilty for anything that he said, that was deserved. However, that didn't change the fact that he had lost control. He had hurt her. Almost killed her even. And that was what worried him. He hadn't lost his temper like that in years, but with everything building up recently, it was a lot harder for him to maintain his calm and collected exterior.

Just as he was about to reach the door, it burst open revealing a disheveled, and frantic Kurt.

"Kurt! What are you-"

"We need to get you out of here. Now," Kurt roughly grabbed his arm and began dragging Blaine out of the room.

"Get me out of here? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"There really isn't time to explain until you are out of here."

"Kurt! Stop," Blaine yanked his arm free of Kurts grasp, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "If you think I am going to be dragged out of my bed to go running through the palace with you, and no explanation, you are dead wrong. Now tell me what in Andrew's name is happening or I am _not _moving."

Kurt sighed and dropped his shoulders, giving in. "Fine, but we have to keep walking," he said, grabbing Blaine's hand much more gently than the death grip he had before.

"The palace is under attack," Kurt said without stopping his fast pace down the hall.

"Under attack? Who is attacking us? And why? What do they want?"

"It seems to be a small army made up of the people of Egarouc. They just showed up and started setting fire to everything surrounding the palace. We've been fighting them off as best we can, but it all happened so suddenly that we couldn't stop them. We've sent for some reinforcements but who knows how long it will take for them to get here."

"Egarouc? But there hasn't been inclination that they were going to rebel! They have nothing to be upset about! Nothing that I'm aware of anyway."

"I don't know why they decided that attacking the palace would be a good way to pass the time, all I know is that you need to leave immediately," Kurt said hurriedly, quickening their pace. They were now in the throne room, about to exit through the escape route.

Blaine stopped once again. "I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

Kurt looked ready to pull his hair out. "What is it now?"

"I'm not just going to leave while my people are in trouble! I am their king, and I don't know about you, but if I were one of them, I would not want to see my king or queen running for the hills at the first sign of danger. So I'm staying."

"Why is it that the knights down there are having an easier time fighting off pissed off fire elves, than I am trying to lead you away from certain death?" Kurt grumbled under his breath. "Listen, I admire your bravery, but your people aren't the ones in danger. You are. They aren't going for the elves at all. They are trying to get to you. So like I said, we best be getting a move on now!" Kurt, exasperated and a little panicked, made a beckoning motion towards the escape tunnel.

Blaine remained motionless. "I'm not moving. If its me they want then let them come. I can take them."

Kurt looked back and forth from the exit to Blaine hopelessly. "Blaine please," he pleaded as he walked quickly back to Blaine talking his hands. "I can't lose you again. You're all I have left." Kurt's voice cracked, his eyes filling with desperate tears. Gone was the rushed and demanding Kurt that had woken him up, but in its place was a young man who was consumed with terror that he was going to lose the love of his life.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, his own heart breaking seeing Kurt's tears. Blaine cradled Kurt's face in his hands and rested his forehead against Kurt's, not knowing what to do to comfort him.

Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's chin and tilted his head up to look at his beautiful tear-stained face. "I won't lose you, Blaine," Kurt said forcefully. "I don't know what I would do if I did. There wouldn't be anything worth living for."

"Don't say that," Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's true. Mercedes is gone, my mother is gone, and my dad may as well be dead too. I have no one, Blaine! No one but you. I've lost you before, but at least you were alive. At least I had the short glimpse of you in the hallway to get me through the day. To let me know that as long as you're alive there is good in the world, that I could be happy even if it wasn't with you because having you in my life at all, is my happiness."

More tears were streaming down Kurt's face as he was saying this, and Blaine was not doing much better.

"You're mine too, Kurt. You always have been." Blaine said with a shaky voice, pulling Kurt into his arms.

They didn't know how long they stood like that. Clutching onto each other as if there were one another's lifelines. It could have been seconds or hours. All they knew was each other.

They were brought back to reality by someone coming in through the door.

"As precious as this moment was, you have to leave, they're closing in fast," a familiar voice said from the door.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt and whirled around sharply.

"Karofsky? What is going on? Why are the people in the city that _you _are over attacking the palace?" Blaine said, his voice rising in frustration.

"I only heard of this hours ago! I came here to warn you but it seems I was too late. I had no warning of this attack, otherwise, I would have sent word," Karofsky explained.

"But how-"

"The 'how' is not the important factor right now. What _is _important is that you get out of here as soon as possible. These elves are out for blood. It is too dangerous for you here… and much too dangerous for your ring," Karofsky said, looking pointedly down at Blaine's hand.

"My ring? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your highness!" Karofsky said as if in shock that he didn't know what he was implying. "If you get caught on your way out, the ring _will _fall into the wrong hands!"

"If I leave it here, it is more likely that someone will find it. It needs to stay with me."

"No no, it is much too risky. Here, give it to me and I will meet you at the safe base as soon as I can. They aren't looking for me, but they will see you as soon as you walk out those doors, and it will be taken from you."

Blaine looked back and forth from his ring to Karofsky's eager face. "Why should I give it to you? Why not to Kurt? I trust him more than anyone," Blaine said, taking Kurts hand.

Karofsky was getting visibly frustrated at his questions. "My king, they know he is a royal guard. It is for the best that you give it to _me_, and _me _only. You can't keep it with you."

"How do I know you will return it to me?" He questioned.

"You don't," Kurt spoke for the first time since Karofsky had entered. "He is practically begging you. He can't possibly be fooling you, Blaine. Look at him. Have you ever seen a man more desperate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Karofsky denied.

It was slowly coming together for Blaine. The people that were attacking were from Egarouc. The city that Karofsky was baron over. He sent them as a diversion to get the ring from him because he was dying. Karofsky didn't want to help him, he wanted the ring to save himself.

"I always knew you were a selfish man, Karofsky, but never did I think that you would take it so far."

Blaine had seen Karofsky angry before, uncontrollably angry. But not like this. Never like this.

He was _infuriated. _

Without any warning, he stretched out a hand with a roar and a shot forward a blazing ball of fire.

Right into Kurt's chest.

The force of the blow sent Kurt flying backward into the wall where he fell, slouched and unconscious.

Blaine yelled and ran to Kurt. Under the fabric of Kurt's scorched shirt, was a patchy circle of blistered, and melted flesh. He had a gash on the back of his head that was a steady stream of blood down his neck.

Kurt was still alive, but not for much longer if he didn't do something. Blaine clumsily pressed his hands to the wound and heated them enough to stop the blood flow.

He looked behind her, and flinched, expecting another bombardment of fire, but was met with Karofsky hunched over and wheezing for every breath. The energy exerted into that one ball of fire was enough to bring Karofsky to his knees. Summoning fire like that should have come easy to him, but rather, it almost killed him. Blaine could now see how sick he was. His face was a pale ashy color, with a light sheen of sweat on his brow.

Karofsky pulled himself up with great effort, laughing cruelly at Blaine as he sat with Kurt's head in his lap, frantically shaking him to wake him, not even acknowledging the tears streaming down his face.

"Look at you. Weeping like a helpless child. But I guess that's because that is what you are. You never learned to do anything for yourself, growing up so privileged. You have to rely on others for everything. Well guess what? No one is here to help you now. And no one would want to. Your people have no respect for you. No trust. That is why it was so easy for me to manipulate them into forcing you off the throne. No one wants a king like you. A king who will never live up to his parent's legacy, and never create his own."

Blaine wasn't sure what this feeling bubbling up inside him was. It was a combination of sorts. A combination of feelings that he had been repressing for almost a year. The pain he felt of losing his parents, of losing Mercedes. The rejection of her people that he struggled with _every single day. _The constant feeling of being a disappointment. The anger he felt every time someone uttered that word. _Child. _

The feeling of complete and utter horror he felt watching the man he loved bleeding to death on the floor at the hands of someone she had seen as an ally.

Hee had let himself be pushed around for so long, but not anymore. He could feel something snap inside of him. It was something he had never experienced before. It was thrilling.

The smirk on Karofskys's face disappeared when he saw the look in Blaine's eyes. The one look alone could have brought pause to even the strongest of elf armies. The castle ground beneath their feet began to shake violently as if something huge were coming up from the ground.

Blaine carefully placed Kurt's head on the ground and slowly turned to face Karofsky. Blaine's feet were no longer on the floor, but they were levitating slightly above. His eyes had a slight glow to them.

The shaking grew stronger. Karofsky couldn't stay upright. He stood with his hands out to the side to steady himself, but it was no use.

Karofsky fell to the ground, and suddenly thick winding vines shattered through the strong wooden floor, sending up vast amounts of debris into the air. Karofsky cowered on the ground as the vines shot up around him, growing bigger in size with each one. The vines lashed out to seize him, but he burned through them faster than they could grab hold.

His fire was put out when a powerful tidal wave crashed through the sidewall of the palace. Karofsky was swept up in the towering wall of water, thrashing around trying to escape. He grabbed desperately to one of the vines to pull himself up for air, but the vine quickly wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides.

Blaine stood, straining as he concentrated his powers on him. He had never in his life used his powers to this extent, and it was exhausting. But he didn't stop. Not until with one final yell, Karofsky drew his last breath and burst into millions of pieces of black ash.

Blaine fell to the ground, feeling weak. He laid on the ground covered in shards of glass and wood struggling to breathe until he remembered Kurt laying a few feet away from him. He dragged his fatigued body across the floor to Kurt, where he was slowly coming back into consciousness.

Blaine sighed in relief at seeing Kurt open his eyes. Blaine put his head down on the floor and allowed himself the sleep his body was so desperately craving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is it, folks. The last chapter. As always, I am sorry for any stupid mistakes, which there are probably a lot of. I don't really see myself writing another fanfiction anytime soon, but that's what I said last time, so who knows. **

**If anyone has any ideas about a story I could write, leave a review or message me. Maybe if I like the idea I'll do something with it;)**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine awoke to complete silence. His chambers were dark, and still. He laid still, being careful not to move too quickly in fear that the pounding in his head would worsen.

Until the memory of what happened came crashing back. He shot up, ignoring the sharp pain in his skull. He had to find out what happened to Kurt.

He yanked the large wooden door open only to crash right into a solid body on the other side. The elf he crashed into stumbled backward, falling onto the ground.

"I am so sorry! I was in a rush, and I didn't think that anyone would be right outside my door. I was actually just on my way to make sure you were still alive. "

Kurt sat on the floor with a grimace on his face. His whole body was still sore and bruised from two days ago. "Oh I'm alive," he said, clenching his teeth. "Alive but feeling like death."

"Are you okay? Do you need help? How's your head?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He asked as he gripped Blaine's extended hand to pull himself up. "You were the one who was unconscious for two days."

"Two days!" Blaine exclaimed. "How was I asleep for so long, and still feeling like I'm about to fall over any second?"

Kurt chuckled. "Because what you did was more power than anyone has ever used at one time in the history of Enialk. We didn't know if you would ever wake up." At this, Kurt's voice lost all humor. "I thought you were going to die."

"It was you I was worried about," Blaine admitted. "There was so much blood, and you were burned so badly, and I just didn't know what to do with Karofsky." Blaine felt the panic building up again as he recounted what happened.

"Hey," Kurt put a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm okay now. You did exactly the right thing. You saved my life. And saved your people from a life of having to witness Karofsky as king. I can only imagine what his first law would be. 'I demand that all citizens must look their best at all times. We are now a fashionable people, and anyone who wears anything less than fabulous will be sentenced to death!'" Kurt said, trying to add humor to their dreary conversation.

Blaine smiled, appreciating the gesture. "Yes, I imagine it would go something like that. What happened when I was out?"

"Well, long story short, Sue was found out to be working with Karofsky in his attempt to overthrow you-"

"Of course she was," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"The army that attacked the palace heard of Karofsky's death shortly after it happened, and made a hasty retreat back to Egarouc. We are waiting for your word to know what to do to handle them."

Blaine was unprepared for this. Never in the short time of being king had anyone waited for him to give orders. "You're waiting for me? Why?"

"Because after your little show with Karofsky your people have finally seemed to find some semblance of respect," Kurt said casually, but he knew the effect it would have on Blaine.

Blaine was shocked to finally hear some positive feedback from his people. This had never happened before, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. "Well," he said, straightening his back. "We need to go after them so they have no time to plan another attack. They are being driven by false information given to them by Karofsky. If we can collect them, tell them the truth, maybe we could settle this. If they will not see reason then we will place a punishment on them, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Kurt was looking at him with a proud smile on his face. "I will send a troop out to gather them, my king," he said with a wink before walking off down the hall.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you!" He shouted after him.

* * *

As Blaine walked to his chambers from the throne room, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. Everything that had happened in the last three months with Karofsky was finally being put behind him.

The terrible plague that had been going around was finally starting to clear up thanks to Quin and her team of earth elves. They were experimenting with all sorts of different plants with healing properties, until, after months of painstakingly crushing several plants together, they found a cure.

Everything was starting to look up for Blaine. All of his worries were finally starting to fade. His people respected him, loved him even. Something that he thought would never happen.

He was brought out of hIs thoughts as he arrived at his chambers to see Kurt. He was leaning against the outside of her doors holding a plain purple flower.

"What are you doing here? I thought the plan was to meet later for dinner. I was just about to get changed," he said with a confused smile.

"I need to talk to you," Kurt said, fidgeting with the flower as he spoke.

"Okay… Is everything okay? You look like you're going to be sick," Blaine said, his voice laced with concern.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, Blaine. I have loved you for years, but I never got the chance to say so. I know you used to love me too. Maybe you still do. Well, I hope you do or this is painfully embarrassing. Look, I know that things are just settling down, and I'm sorry for springing this on you this way, but I've been waiting for too long. So I'm just going to say it. I want to marry you, Blaine. Not right this second, or this month, or year, or maybe even in the next hundred years! I don't know. All I know is that I love you and I would wait for a million years for you. You're it for me. That is something I have known since I was old enough to know what love is. That being said, I don't expect an answer right now, of course I'll give you time to think about it, but just know that that is where I stand."

"And you say I talk too much," Blaine tried to tease, but it came out breathless and dazed from Kurt's confession.

Kurt tried to smile, but he was too nervous to do or say anything else.

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a while until Kurt came to the conclusion that the quiet meant no. "Right," he said with a nod. "I'll leave you to do whatever it was that you were going to do." He turned around to leave, feeling humiliated and heartbroken.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner then, right?"

"Oh," he hesitated. He didn't want to have to sit through dinner with Blaine knowing that he didn't want him. He didn't think he could handle it this soon. "I'm not sure I feel up to having dinner tonight. Maybe later?"

"You would miss out on dinner with your fiance?" Blaine put a hand to his heart, feigning shock. "I am flabbergasted. Absolutely flabbergasted."

"My… Wait, what? My fiance?" He looked at Blaine's eyes, twinkling with laughter. "You mean _you! _You're my fiance! You said yes!" Kurt laughed loudly with relief.

He picked Blaine up and spun him around. "Kurt put me down. We're going to fall over!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt put him down, still holding him close. "We're getting married," he said, the happy excitement in his voice was contagious

"We are," Blaine stated, the smile growing brighter on his face.

"I love you so much," Kurt said adoringly, pulling him into a kiss.

_Yes,_ Blaine thought, _things really are looking up. _


End file.
